spoofwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Duet
Shawn Duet was a smuggler and captain of the Eon Vulture. He was business partners with his Wookittiee co-pilot, Mobacca and sometimes partnered with his smuggler friend Sprint Render. Relatively unsuccessful, he found himself owing money to numerous parties and eventually was listed for several bounties. A run in with Disco Fett led to his entanglement in a Spiff plot to destroy two Expendable Jebi, Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe, whom he has agreed to ferry. With the destruction of his ship by Guy-Gone, he was left stranded on the planet Taboo. He eventually escaped off-world and made his way to Twilight Station, where he ran into Guy-Gone and his comrades. He joined their mission, demanding that he wouldn't leave until he was reimbursed for the Eon Vulture. Biography UNDER CONSTRUCTION Early Life Smuggler The Eon Vulture Criminal Years To be revealed in Spoof Wars Origins: Duet! Incident with Suckuss To be revealed in Spoof Wars Origins: Duet! Cloaking Mishap To be revealed in Spoof Wars Origins: Duet! Other Adventures At some point in his early smuggling career, Duet had a run-in with bounty hunter Rhast, possibly trying to collect on one of his bounties. At another point, he happened to be on the planet Blogden at the same time as Guy-Gone Weird and Only-One Cannotbe, and even unknowingly offered some advice to them while they were investigating a murderer. Ferrying Jebi Skirmish over Daftooine Crashed Escape from the Spiff Change of Plans Encounter on Taboo Stranded Escape from Taboo To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Hunt for Rhast To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Stay at Twilight Station To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Joining the Quest To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Escape from Twilight Station To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler! Skirmish over Geneosmosis To be revealed in Return of the Smuggler and Dark Equilibrium! Battle on the Surface To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Running the Spiff Blockade To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Reward To be revealed in Dark Equilibrium! Personality & Traits Talents & Abilities Weapons Shawn Duet's first gun Shawn Duet's second gun Outfits Smuggler Outfit Duet wore a simple white shirt and black pants with his signature black vest. Duet's costume is obviously reminiscent of Han Solo's outfit. While the shirt and pants have changed over the years, the vest is still the same. In fact, the vest is actually worn inside out, as the outside is actually a tan-brown, which can be glimpsed on the inside in some shots. Duet's Ships The Eon Vulture *''Main article: Eon Vulture'' Romances Mayonnaise Alternate Timeline *''Main article: Alternate Timeline'' Behind the Scenes Shawn Duet was played by Jonathan Consiglio. He is a parody of Han Solo, and to a lesser extent, Lando Calrissian. In the Tales of the Jebi films, Duet is aware to some degree that he is in a film, as he breaks the fourth wall several times. His costume was updated for Return of the Smuggler. Many of Duet's best lines and moments were made up on the spot or in production by Jonathan himself. Duet has appeared in every Spoof Wars installment, except Typhon (though the short film was originally intended to be centered around his character). Cancelled Sequels Appearances *Spoof Wars Origins: First Crash (non-canonical appearance) *Spoof Wars Origins: Duet *Stuck in the Woods *Spoof Wars Episode XII: The Dubious Maneuver (First appearance) *Shadows of the DemocracyDark Equilibrium *Return of the Smuggler *Dark Equilibrium *Spoof Wars Episode XLVII: The Plot Strikes Back Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Smugglers Category:Galactic Resistance members